Lucio Sprays Yellow Liquid All Over His Bathroom
by Kream45
Summary: Tracer has had enough of Lucio, who can't aim his stream of pee properly into the toilet. Lucio, however, doesn't understand how the world functions, and is sent to prison.


**/Just before you start reading, the image I used for this story is drawn by me, but it's not supposed to be racist, I'm just a sucky artist./**

 **/So, in one of my last stories I asked you if you wanted a sequel to one of my older stories, but then I decided that I like to take a shit from time to time. Also black people have dig bicks. And I wanted to let you all know that if you want to succeed in life, you need to smear Nutella into your asscheecks every morning./**

 **PS: I like tits.**

Lucio walked into the bathroom and unzipped his pants.

"Hmm… maybe I should sit on the toilet, so that I won't piss all over the place." He thought, "Naah, it will be fine."

Then he took out his black dick and started peeing. It looked like nothing has gone wrong this time. But as soon as he finished peeing and looked down, he noticed a wide puddle of piss under him.

"FUCK!" he shouted, "Every goddamn time!"

And then Tracer knocked on the door.

"Lucio, I heard screaming, do you have an obstruction again?" she called.

"No! It's fine, go away!" Lucio replied.

"Don't tell me you pissed on the floor again, you fucknut!"

"N-no?! I didn't, what are you, gay?!"

"If I walk in after you leave the bathroom and see another puddle of piss on the floor, I'm gonna take serious MEASURES."

"Like the other time, when you forced me to lick it off the floor and I ran away and hid in the basement for a week?"

"I still remember that! If you don't want to suffer, better make sure that the floor is dry before you come out!"

Lucio then realized that he's a true black person, so some hoe like Tracer cannot order him around, pfft. He opened the door and walked out, and then Tracer walked in.

"COME BACK HERE, SCUM!" she yelled.

"*sigh* What do you want, bitch?"

"What is this?!" Tracer asked and pointed at the floor.

"Floor?"

"You know that I'm not gonna clean this anymore?"

"I'm not telling you to do it."

"And you know that I'm gonna punish you?"

"Wait… you mean…" And then Lucio remembered who is the author of this story, "Cool! You bought a strapon?"

"You wish… not this time, idiot. I said I'm gonna take **serious** measures."

"Soo…?"

"I'm gonna call the cops."

"Bullshit."

"Just watch."

And then Tracer took out her phone and called the police.

"Excuse me, I have a serious case of family cruelty here in my house. My boyfriend just pissed on the floor and expects me to clean it for him. Yes, the address is…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second, you aren't actually calling the cops now, are you?!"

"Yes… thank you, I'll be waiting. Thank you." Tracer hung up, "They'll be here in five minutes."

"Yeah right, you think I'm that stupid? You think I would believe that the police would come after me for pissing on the floor? It's a prank, it's obvious. You weren't talking to a cop back there. Well, gonna go play some games, cya."

 **On the next day…**

"Mr Lucio The Black, could you explain once again your version of the events?" The judge asked.

Lucio was standing in the middle of the court room, pants full of shit at this point. Journalists were everywhere, the whole process was going live on the entire planet.

"Umm… I mean, I already told you my version…" Lucio said.

"Yes, but due to the fact that you tremble so much, we couldn't understand shit. So, if you were so nice, please repeat."

"Of course. Well, so I was in the toilet pissing…"

"Aaannd…?"

"A-and I pissed on the floor, that's it."

The judge sighed.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, but to follow the law in this case, mr Lucio."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you have nothing in your own defense, mr Lucio, therefore the sentence will be unavoidable and of incredible power."

"What does that even mean?"

"That means you're going to prison for life, nigga." The judge said and hit with a hammer, and everyone was happy, except for Lucio, who just shat his pants. Again.

 **On the next day…**

"This is your cell. Breakfasts at 8 AM, dinners at 1 PM, blah blah blah, you've heard that already." The prison guard said to Lucio, "And don't worry, maybe you won't get raped in the ass. You're black, so try to use this as your advantage."

"Wh-wh—wa-w-w-a-wwhat?!"

„Hey, calm down, it's gonna be cool, really."

"B-bb-b-b—b-b-ut I've been sent here forrrrevreeerr!"

"Well, then I guess this is your new home. Have fun!"

And then he pushed Lucio inside and locked the door.

"Hey, look at this blackie!" some fat guy inside said.

"You think he's in a gang?" some guy with a cool Hitler moustache said.

"Nah, I don't think so, looks too gay." The fat guy replied and got up from the bed, "Hey, blackie, what's your name?"

"N-name's Lucio, sir."

"Hahaha!" the moustache guy laughed, "You were right, he's pretty gay!"

"Not as gay as you, dipshit." Lucio replied.

"Huh?" the moustache guy stopped laughing and approached Lucio.

"WaiitiaiwIIIWAIIWAIT Jesuss! I forgot I'm not on the Internet! Please forgive me! Don't rape me!"

Then the fat guy said:

"Tell me, faggot, why are you here?"

"I pissed on the floor in my girlfriend's bathroom."

Then the fat and moustache guy looked with terror in their eyes.

"Y-you pissed on the floor?" Moustache guy asked.

"Yeah, and that's what got me in here."

"HOLY SHIT!" the fat guy shouted, "Mr Lucio, I'm so, so sorry for calling you a faggot! My name's Fatty, and he's Adolf, we want to serve you."

"Mr Lucio, I'm also sorry for disrespecting you!" Adolf said, "Whatever you say, we will do it."

"Huh." Lucio huhed, "Well, I want to get out of here and escape from this country."

Fatty and Adolf looked at each other.

"We can get you out of here, lord Lucio." Fatty said, "But you only have one chance."

"Great, what's the plan?"

"Fatty's gonna fart the wall behind us out, so you will have an opening. Me and you will run to the gate and I'll launch you outside with my magic."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Lucio said, "You have access to powerful farts and arcane magic, and yet you haven't escaped yet?"

"We like it here." Fatty explained.

"Oh."

"Well, here it goes!" Fatty said and farted at the wall, which was blown out. Lucio and Adolf jumped out and ran to the gate, and then Adolf launched Lucio outside with his magic. Before anyone noticed what the fuck has just happened, Lucio was already running with sonic speed.

After a few months of hiding and stealing money, Lucio was able to afford fake documents and a house in Japan, the home of hentai, his favorite. Nobody has ever found him.

Also, I'm noticing that this story wasn't stupid enough, so I'm just gonna say that when Lucio arrived in Japan, he immediately went to a hentai store to buy some hentai, and then he fapped ten times, and then he took a shit and then he ate some rice and then he fapped again, and then he took a shit and then he went outside to find a job as a professional hentai expert, and nobody hired him, so he came back and fapped a few times more and then he ate some teriyaki chicken and then he took a shit and then he ran out of money and then he took a shit and then he was thrown out of his house to the streets and all of his hentai collection was taken away from him and Lucio became so angry that he turned into a Godzilla and he took giant shits and ate everybody in Japan and then he fapped his monstrous dick.

 **THE END**

 _True happiness is smoking weed everyday and sniffing cocaine out of a whore's ass._

 _\- Dalai Lama_


End file.
